


Oculi Spectanti (Gazing Eye)

by Kazuriga489



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, But still using light, Gen, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Questionable Adult, Sora use darkness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27491029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazuriga489/pseuds/Kazuriga489
Summary: Let's Join Sora's Little Brother Hikaru Ryu for seeking the true meaning of the story, and WHATS GOING ON WITH HIS EYE?!!!!_______________________________________________My summar suck so there you go
Relationships: Master of Masters (Kingdom Hearts) & Original Character(s), Riku & Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Roxas (Kingdom Hearts) & Original Character(s), Roxas (Kingdom Hearts)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My First Work please tell me if there is something wrong about the language because english not my first languange

Oculi Spectanti  
Chapter 1

**The world was born pure of darkness**   
**But I was born into a radiant world enveloped in a brilliant light**   
**.....**   
**Form Within That Light**   
**My master gazed upon me**   
**.....**   
**And smiled.**   
**Before he dissapeared**   
**......**   
**The one who made me**   
**Bestowed names on his 6 apprentices**   
**And passed down the book of prophecies to the 5**   
**.....**   
**Or is it?**   
**.....**   
**To 5 who came be to knowns as the foretellers**   
**.....**   
**The 5 read the manuscript, and were shocked by the final entry**   
**.....**   
**They draw the power from book**   
**.....**   
**They share the same goal**   
**.....**   
**But walk iN DiffeRenT PaTh**   
**.....**   
**Because the final entry said**   
**...**   
**THE LIGHT WILL SEE DEFEAT AND EXPIRE**   
**AND DARKNESS WILL PREVAIL EVERMORE**

**[??? POV]**  
“Where am i ?” I looked blurily. When my eyes come into focus. I standing in a room with round table and five chair. And in front of me are the man with black coat with his back to me. I looked around me looking for anything that can make me see my reflection. But when i see my reflection it’s really shocked me. Well anything are same. Brown hair, tan skin, and hair a little spike in front but straight in back. But what make me really shocked are my eye. In right eye are still the same sky blue color, but in left eye are eye resemble like a cat but around the pupil are green inside and blue outside. And for your info i’m six year old

“My eye..... look really COOL!! Woah how can my eye look like this!!!” I shout happily and forget there is someone with me. When i a bit calmed i try look around again but suddenly gasped in horror because the man in black hood already beside me.

“....Umm. Hello ..sir, do yo-”,  
”how can you come here?” suddenly asked the black coat man. And waiting patiently for my answer.  
“....Uhh, i don’t know. When i sleeping with my big brother suddenly i’m in here.” I answer meekly.  
“Hmm.... how old are you?” said the black coat man with his hand in chin. When i want answer the question suddenly the door opened and come the five people with unique robe and animal mask and one people with the same coat like man beside me.

“Master, who are you talking to? I don,t know you have a habit chating with thin air?” asked the girl with fox mask.  
“Ah it’s nothing, some time i really rambling anything about, well you can sit now. Come on.” The Master(?) said to his student (?). when all the people with animal mask sit down the master suddenly said something make all of them (included me) gasped.

“In the future i will not with all of you. So i make thi-“.”WHAT!!!” said the man with bear mask suddenly and bang his hand into the table make the master jumped a little with the sound.  
“What do you mean with you will not with us?” asked the bear mask.  
“Well, you know i will dim, gone, vanish when the times come, SO i make this little guy to help you all.” The master said and suddenly show the toy cat(?). to all of them  
“This guy are a chirity a dream eater, they will be the guide for all keyblade wielder in your union. And when this chirity turn into purpleish color that mean the wielder already fall to darkness, so i will give it to you to distribute it to all the wielder in your union.”continue the master.

“But, we need you master to tell us what are we doing wrong. If you suddenly gone how can we lead our union?” asked the women in fox mask  
“I will give you a role, for what are you doing. But i will give you in privacy so anyone mustn’t know another role. Now all of you dismiss”said the master.

One by one all the people with robe get out from the room and make just both of us in the room.”So... you are not from this time i assume.”said master suddenly. I asked what he mean and suddenly he said something that make me a bit confused. “ Well..... i will give you this.” Suddenly light come from his hand and in his hand are a sword resemble a key but the look of the sword was creepy.

“this is keyblade. The eye in the center of this keyblade are conected with my e-.””hey the eye is like me “ suddenly i said, stoped what the master want to say and look at me weirdly.  
“Ohohoho your left eye like mine huh. Well how about i teach some trick?” the master said.  
“Really? What kind of trick?it is something magical? Like i can floating or... uhhh i can shoot a beam from my eye?” I ask eagerly. The master laughing and said “ Hahahaha. No it’s not something like that but you can see with something who have the same eye like you.” Then i ask what he meant. So in a simple he said all the keyblade who have the gazing eye (thats what he call them) will conected to him and me so i can see it from there. He teach me the trick and wow isn’t it amazing i can see people who studying with some grandpa with brown hat and i suddenly focusing in a kid or maybe a teen with silver hair or maybe white? But the teen will play a big roll in the future. Suddenly my body feel weak and my head hurt a little. “Hmm, well i think you will be back to your time huh. Oh wait.... here.” Suddenly he gave me a book. When i ask what it is. He said this book will tell me the future, so it will help me. And he said about don’t let people read it beside me. He look the book very longingly, and said “This book are an original book from me in here there is my reasearch and why i make this book. I know you will know what will you do after read this book.” I finaly close my eyes but i still heard what the last thing he said to me “May Your Heart Be Your Guiding Key” And i wake up from my sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is my chapter 2, please comment if there is something wrong with the grammar and hope you enjoy it

**[Sora POV]**

I suddenly wake up when i hear a gasp from my brother. “Ryu are you ok? Do you have a nightmare? It’s ok, Nii-san are here now.” I hug my little brother. My brother are younger 4 years from me. He is a little crybaby but sometimes he is really hard headed if he want doing something what he really like and well he really more clever then me. And his name are Hikaru Ryu. Today i and riku want to go into playing island but if Ryu like this i think i will change the schedulle. Like my brother could read my mind, he suddenly said i can go playing with my friend. He said he already ok and well, when i see his face he is really ok. Well with heavy heart i go into play island to meet Kairi and Riku.

**[Ryu POV]**

_“That Dreams... is it really just a dream?”_ when i look into mirror how shocked me to see my left eye same like an eye in dream. _“so it’s not a dream. And the keyblade, are am i really going back into the past? But ho-“_ my musing got halted when i hear something fall from my bed. And it really make me freaked out because in a floor. There is a book, but not just a book it’s “Book of prophecies” i breathed out. I can’t believe it, i really gone into a past buut... how can sora not freaked out with the change of my left eye?. I look into a mirror again and how happy i am with something new i found, my eyes can go back into normal.but when i still happy suddenly my mind got halted. Wait the master said i can’t say it to anyone but what really make this book very special? i know the master said the book contain the future and his reasearch but why he said i know what will i do after reading this book?. Because curiosity got me so i read the book and oh boy. I read until end and finaly aware this is already evening. And i can hear footstep sound from the hall. With that i slip the book under my pillow and thinking about the book contains. In there many scribble, circle, and thought from the master. In the last page who contains about the war. He scribbled about an inevitable war and the war wil be the hope to destroy te real darkness. _“but why? I really know he love all the children wielder, but why he must sacrifices them?”._

Suddenly i know why. He really don’t want the children going into the war but he himself can’t cheating the fate, and he know maybe if he help them he can stop a war but for long? Because in the end. Even he stop it the darkness will be try to destroy the wielder from in. Give seed of doubt, make the wielder clash with another. And in the end the war will commence. And even he is try interfere the situation. who said that the war will not come more fast? So in the end he really try take the best course of action huh. And in the page of the book itself he command his apprentice in fox mask to make a new group for light it self still live. Suddenly i hear a sound of a door opened and i look into Sora. His smile face dimmed a little so i ask him what going on with him. “ Ne... Ryu, do you think we can go into another world with raft?”.”Hmm.. I don’t know but maybe if nii-san think it can maybe you can.””Yeah, you are right i must always believe it right. Ok then good night Ryu.”,“Oh and nii-san?”,”yeah Ryu?”, **“May Your Heart Be Your Guiding Key”**.

**[Sora POV]**

What are Ryu mean in the end? Ryu never sat some thing like that

* _BOOOM*_ suddenly i hear a storm at outside. _“_ I don't know tonight will stormy, wait _OH NO THE RAFT!!”_ i open the window and run into the boat to go to play island.

* * *

**[Ryu POV]**

When i sleep, suddenly i feel really cold. The chilling wind make me waking me from my sleep. When i open my eyes i am now in different place but beside me there is some black wiggly thing nuzzled his head in my hand. “Well hello little guy where do you come from? and Where am i right now?”” i said to him and rub his head. The black wiggly thing look really happy when i rub his head. _*Oh no this thing really cute*_ so i try to search for something so he can come with me. Well... look at that, i found my bag lucky.so i try put Wiggle into my bag. But how shocked i am because in the bag contain book of prophecies and the black coat like the men in dream. With the new clothes in my hand i change my cloths into it. The coat(?) are really comfy it really make your body more warm and is this coat really make me look more like mysterious cultist huh . And well don’t forget our little Wiggle........ well look at that he really comfortable huh in my bag. I try to observe all detail in this place. From all the street lamp, the shop and the alleyway. It’s really big, i wonder i will meet someone here. When i see the word “First District” i walk into there.

**[Third POV]**

Traverse Town are the world like what the name said. When another world fall many people will wake up in the travese town. Town for traveler. And in first distric we see the kid with crazy spiky hair blue eyes the shoes very big and yellow. And the kid swinging the keyblade like madman to kill shadow. The battle with shadow was the easy part sddenly the kid meet some emo teenager with scar in his face and sword like gun? Meh, if the kid have the sword shaping key why not with gun? Anyway the emo guy who introduce his name as leon monologuing about why keyblade chose the kid so he said he will take the keyblade for him. The kid who know his life in stake fall into battle stance and start fighting with sword guy man (It’s Leon). But hey are still don,t know there is someone who looking at them like a wacko. The spectactor it self was fall into his role to observe all the story who will be commence in the future.

**[Ryu POV]**

Thank you author for the brief explanation **(Hey don’t destroy fourth wall * _Start using duck tape to close the wall_ *)** well.... where am i again? Oh yes. WTF was going on. I see my brother swinging the keyblade like a madman to kill another little wiggle, but from that spectacular battle i know what this thing are. In the book said it’s name are heartless the being who come from someone who lost a heart........ that sentence like come from cheesy romance novel ok. Then again the heartless can be tamed with power of darkness, well not exactly tamed maybe. So if the heartless come from darkness so why wiggle come to me? Am i really reek of darkness.

Then again the master said the eye come from when the people have inate talent for balancing light and darkness. Well its ok then again this guy really cute. When i came out from my musing i see my brother fall to unconscious. I really want to help him but suddenly i see a girl with bandana and huge shuriken behind her. And she call Leon as Squall. She chewing leon because make the kid fainted. And take my brother into. where they live. Are they are not thinking like bringing a kid like luggage can make people thinking they are child trafficker? So as the good little brother i tailing them from the shadow of building. And see them gone into hotel. When i want to try gone into hotel i here some quacking grumble(?) from the duck who can saying like human and the dog who just scratching his head. And their clothes really bizarre huh. I really want to close my eyes because the duck don’t use a pants!! Okay the good thing is the dog using his pants i really don’t want thinking if he don’t use pants too.

So where am i again? Oh yes tailing sword guy man. When i want enter the hotel i hear something breaking and running to the room. In there i meet the woman in pink dress and using his staff to whacking the monster and with her there is the ninja girl. But unfortunately or fortunate? I can’t see the swordman guy and my brother. so as the good gentleman i using my magic into the heartless who now have another form. So after we kill the heartless. I suddenly meet the pink dress women face in front me “Well, hello there. Nice to meet you, and thanks for helping us if it’s okay, can i know your name?” ask the girl. “Umm.. my name is doragon nice to meet you.” answer me.”well hello doragon my name is Aerith and with me is Yuffie. If it’s okay, can you help us meet our friend in the third district?” Aerith ask. “I really want to help but i really don’t know about this place.” I said. Aerith said it’s okay if i don’t know. she just want me to guard her and yuffie into third district. So because i really bored i said i will help them. But i must really careful using my power. If i slipping i will use my keyblade. So my mission started. Well the funny thing is there is no one in second district but i meet ocasionaly we meet shadow heartless along the way. Well the shadow heartless really weak i just need use my fire spell they are gone.so after we entering shadow district i said to girls to go first i will catch up to them.

As they gone meet their friend. I open the light corridor to teleport into the roof toop of building. From up here i can see my brother fighting the big heartless who it’s body are like armor. Alongside my brother there is the duck and the dog with him. My brother moving really good he using his keyblade to whacking the claw first. He slashing the claw until the claw itself destroyed. The duck itself always using magic. And the dog using the shield to shielding any projectile from the heartless. Suddenly my bag shifting and wiggle come out from bag. He starting rubbing his head to my gloves hand, and i starting scratching his head. When i see my brother again i see him doing a final blow to heartless. After the battle suddenly my brother whipping his face to looking at me. Our eyes meeting, when he want to call me i turning my body and gone into corridor of light to see him from another place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Antoher cliffhanger. :v okay now i'm still thinking where their first destination can all of you help me where we go first?


End file.
